Running with Spirits
by Hinata888
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha thought he had got rid of his older brother. Just when he was about to feel major regret, guess who comes along to make things worse? It could only be Itachi! and he brought some visitors. Spoiler warning Please R
1. Prologue

_I have a new fanfiction I am making. Its going to be about Sasuke and Itachi!! Yeah!! um...this is going to have major spoilers in it so unless you want to read spoilers or you've been reading the manga, I suggest not reading it. Or you could read it for the hell of it. I don't think theres gonna be any yaoi in it. Well enjoy!_

-  
_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"You are such a loser." a kid said in a annoyed tone. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He had just finished healing from his battle with his brother, Itachi. It was their final battle. It turns out Sasuke had won, but barely.

Anyways, the person he was talking to was one of his teamates named Karin. They had created a team a while ago called 'Snake'. THe team consisted of Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and of course, Sasuke. After Sasuke defeated Itachi he got a deal from the leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. (A/N: Also known as tobi!) Sasuke didn't like the idea of working with Akatsuki but what he wanted the most was to destroy the village that ruined Itachi's life, Konoha. Sasuke had changed the team name too. It was now called 'Hawk'. Tobi had said that if Hawk helped Akatsuki, they would help them destroy Konoha.

The team ran through the forest, Karin crying because she was called a loser by the 'almighty Sasuke'. "Somebody shut her up." Sasuke mumbled. Suigetsu smiled happily and pushed Karin off a tree. Sasuke just ignored it and kept going while Juugo went to go break up their fight.

A light shown brightly on the ground which blinded Sasuke enought to make him lose his balance. He started to fall but caught himself by using chakra at his feet to stop himself up from hitting the ground.

He looked down to where the light was, only to find nothing there. He took a quick glance to see if his obnoxious team was going to be coming anytime soon.

Noticing that they were nowhere to be seen, Sasuke jumped down to the bottom of the forest.

_'It must have been my imagination.'_ Sasuke thought after a quick investigation.

"Foolish little brother." a voice said but in more of a whisper. Sasuke looked around, thinking it was his imagination, and ran off to join his team.

A translucent shadow appeared after the young Uchiha boy left. It was the ghost of his brother, Itachi Uchiha. He just stared off in a ghostly daze and disappeared.

-

_Well, I hope you like the prologue. I know its really short but its just to get me started. The next chapter will come up ASAP. School's a total drag now that I'm in highschool. so...I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review!_

_**-Hinata**  
_


	2. ugh not you again

_thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I'm so happy right now!! xD -hugs everyone- well...here is the second chapter! well...technically the first because the first one was a prologue. i'm gonna stop talking now and please enjoy!_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 2: ugh...not you again**_

The battle was intense. Sasuke head to head with the 8 tailed beast. Everything was flying by so fast that it seemed impossible to think about what you were doing. Kunais flung, black fire in the distance from Sasuke's Amaterasu, and the 8 tailed beast rapped like no tomorrow (A/N: which sucked by the way).

Sasuke had no choice but to use the Amaterasu one more time, hoping to kill him off. In his attempt to fix up Amaterasu one more time, some one got injured. No it wasn't Suigetsu. Not even Juugo. It was, of course, Karin.

Black flames protruded from her back as she fell to the ground in a painful scream. Sasuke tried hard to put out the flames and finally did after a while.

Juugo ran over to help Karin up to see if she was alright. Luckily (or not) she was alright and was just past out.

Suigetsu helped Sasuke take the 8 tailed beast back to the hide out of Akatsuki while Juugo carried Karin over his shoulder (A/N: aww such a nice guy...but why does it have to be Karin?)

When they got there, Sasuke fell down onto the solid ground and Suigetsu tried to help him but turned into water.

Sasuke sat up and looked around, waiting for some sign of life in that dark cave. Just then a figure appeared with an orange mask.

"So, you got him? Good work." Madara said in an evil, sinister tone of voice. Sasuke just nodded his head while Suigetsu turned back into human form and Juugo tried to heal Karin's back.

"Sasuke..." a voice was heard. It was very faint and it didn't seem like anyone heard it but Sasuke because no one was surprised. "Sasuke...don't do it. Don't stay with Akatsuki. Find your own path." Sasuke tried to ignore it but the voice got louder. "Sasuke! Are you listening to me?"

"NO!!" Sasuke screamed out. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to stare at Sasuke in confusion.

"No...what?" Madara asked, while investigating the dead body of the 8 tailed beast.

"Didn't you hear it?" Sasuke asked. He looked at all of them, hoping someone would say yes but everyone still looked as confused as they did before.

"I...I need some fresh air." Sasuke mumbled and walked out of the cave and into the nearby forest.

As he walked, he tried to figure what was going on inside his head. _'Maybe I need a break from the sharingan for a while.'_ He thought as he walked mindlessly through the forest staring down at his feet the whole way.

"Sasuke." a woman's voice was heard. Her voice was soft and sweet and reminded Sasuke exactly of...his mother?

_'It couldn't be.'_ Sasuke thought with a laugh.

He looked up from his feet to find himself staring straight at the brother he had killed with his own two hands. "Holy shit!" Sasuke yelled, totally out of character. But of course you would be scared too if you saw a relative, you watched die, standing before you.

"Watch your language." Itachi said with an emotionless sigh. Sasuke was still in shock and fear. His most secret and darkest fear of all was ghost. Sasuke was petrified of them. He remembered that when he was little, his brother would be watching a scary movie about ghosts. Sasuke would pretend to be brave and watch it but in the end, he was a total coward. He would cling to Itachi and not let go for weeks, thinking the ghosts would come and get him. Thinking back to that at the age he is now, it seems kinda of ridiculous.

Sasuke finally brought up enough courage to get his cool back and talk. The first words that came out his mouth were, "Ugh...not you again." It was kinda rude but Sasuke was used to being rude. He was a rude person. He had no right to be nice. No one deserved it. Just like how he didn't deserve to see his family die on that day.

-

_Well there we have it. I know its not that long. Not as long as I expected it to be but oh well. Its still the beginning. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Its just i ended at a good stopping point and i don't want to add more to it for this chapter so...thank you to all you who reviewed and please review some more._

_**-Hinata**  
_


End file.
